


The Locker Room Deal

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Puck meet up in the locker room after school has ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locker Room Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Fill to an old GKM prompt: Puckurt. Top Kurt. Light BDSM (which I fallowed, you'd have to squint to find it)

Peering cautiously into the deserted locker room to make sure there were no stray jocks longing around - there really shouldn't be any, school ended ages ago, not even the janitors are still at campus - Kurt finally deems it safe to enter. The strong scent of sweat and old dirty socks hit him instantly the moment he slides into the room, and it makes him want to hurl the way it always does every late afternoon he would venture inside these doors.

Walking past the rows of locker he sets his messenger bag down carefully on the floor and sits down tentatively on one of the wooden benches, cringing at the thought of all of the horrid things that would inevitably come in contact with his new designer pants. Biting his lip he looked around, counting the seconds as they ticked away where he sat waiting.

It wasn't more than ten minutes though before the locker room was opened again, a quiet ”Kurt?” calling out as footsteps came towards his direction slowly.

”In the back Noah,” he answered, soon coming face to face with the mohawked teen. Standing up Kurt shuffled forward, letting his hands roam over the wide expanse of the athlete's chest, caressing his body over his shirt. A few months ago Kurt would have bitched him out for being late, but considering Puck proved to be late more often than not he just went with it more or less nowadays instead. Though he did like teasing him for it...

“You're late again,” he chastises quietly as he stands up on his toes to kiss the taller boy's cheek, feeling his scruff rub against his jaw, making him shiver. 

“Relax Princess,” Puck grunts out as Kurt begins sucking and nibbling at his neck. It was a well known fact between the two that should Puck ever give Kurt a so called hickey he'd get kneed or something equally gruesome by the smaller teen, but Puck was all for Kurt trying to suck the life out of his neck. Or other body parts for that matter... “You'll still get to ride the Puckzilla, no biggie.”

“Uh uh Noah,” Kurt teases with a smirk on his lips, flicking his tongue to gently soothe the mark he's left behind. “You know the deal. If you're in time, you get to fuck me. If you're late... Well...”

Sliding his arms around the smaller teens middle Puck huffs. “Hoped you wouldn't remember that...” It only takes a look though before he concedes with a whined out “fineee” and kisses the countertenor, hard.

Kurt gasps into the kiss, his hands flying up from Puck's shoulders into his hair, tugging gently as their tongues delve together in a familiar dance. He can feel Puck pulling his shirts up, exposing his stomach to the cool air briefly. He can feel how Puck then lets his hands caress the flesh on the small of his back underneath the now slightly rumpled fabrics.

He moans quietly when Puck's hands grip his waist, firmly, maybe even leaving small finger shaped bruises in their wake. God knows he's easily marked. But it does feels undeniably good.

Wrenching his mouth away from Puck's to breathe Kurt lifts the t-shirt off the taller boy's muscled body, dropping the garment beside them when he can't hold back on mouthing at the other boy's chest. Tweaking the bigger teens right nipple with his fingers Kurt licks his way down to the other and begins to nip the hardened nub and the piercing running through it, eliciting a series of muffled, delicious moans and grunts from it's owner, who is biting his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed trying to stay quiet and unresponsive.

Tired of waiting Kurt steps back and begins undressing himself, quickly, wanting nothing more than to bury himself to the hilt in that glorious body. Puck seems to be sharing his thoughts as he steps out of his own worn jeans, revealing how he's gone through yet another school day commando.

Sometimes Kurt wonders if that boy even owns a pair of underwear.

Not that it really matters. He's given way better access to the bigger teens wonderful cock this way.

Merging together again teeth clash as their hands once more map out the other's naked body. Whimpers are shared as their hips rock together, cocks hardening even further as they rub against each other. Streaks of precum leaks from both of them, sticking to their skin and making their lengths slide easier between them.

“How do you want to do this?” Puck asks finally when Kurt once again is suckling his way down the bronze expanse of neck before him, both of them far too desperate to tease the other and themselves any longer.

Thinking for a moment as he nips at Puck's collarbone Kurt finally drags Puck towards the nearest set of lockers where he turns the mohawked boy with his back to Kurt. Gripping his large and calloused hands Kurt sets them firmly against the red metal lockers.

“Keep them there,” he whispers seductively in Puck's ear, licking a long stripe just behind his ear, making the other teen grunt lowly as he obeys.

Stepping back Kurt walks over to his bag, and swiftly finds the condom and lube stashed inside one of it's more hidden pockets - they'd done this long enough for him to always come to school prepared nowadays - before walking back.

“Spread your legs more Noah,” Kurt tells the muscular boy, but is far too impatient and ends up scooting the other teens legs apart himself with his feet, all the while inspecting the muscles rippling in Puck's back as he moves.

Opening the condom he quickly puts it on himself, before setting down the lube and grasping the two tanned cheeks in his hands. He kneads them happily, drawing moans and groans time and time again from Puck, something which the athlete would vehemently deny later surely, before finally spreading them apart and taking a good look at the pink sphincter before him.

He can see it twitch already, just the anticipation of soon being filled making Puck clench down around nothing, and the power Kurt feels because of that is intoxicating. Just to think that if he wanted he could simply leave right now, leaving Puck hot and bothered behind in the filthy locker room, without anything but his right hand for company.

Not that he'd ever want to. Feeling that tight hole around his arousal or having Puck filling him up in return was addicting, and not something he would ever be willing to give up so easily.

Picking the lube up again Kurt smacked Puck's left cheek twice in quick succession to bring forth that lovely red shade he adores before covering his fingers generously in the bottled liquid and guiding his index finger to Puck's hole, where he massages it 'round and 'round, feeling the rim spasm under his touch.

“Remember Noah, I want to hear you,” Kurt instructs the bigger teen. He loves hearing all of Puck's different sounds of pleasure, his whimpers and mewls, his moans and groans, his occasional and oh so wonderful pleads...

Stepping closer so he was almost plastered to Puck's back he began to mouth and lick and suck at the mohawked boy's shoulders as he slowly pushed the digit inside, Puck groaning lowly and pushing himself back as far as he could to get more... just more.

“Mmm, Noah, you're so hot around me,” Kurt gravelly grunted out as he felt the wet heat around his finger once it was sheathed completely inside. Bringing the finger back slightly only to push it right back in Kurt bit gently into the bronzed skin before him. “So hot, so hot.”

Puck wasn't one to beg, not unsless he was unusually desperate, but he was letting out the most wonderful string of noises Kurt had ever heard, head lolling back and forth as he tried in vain to fuck himself faster, harder on Kurt's finger. Kurt watched as Puck clenched his hands against the locker, desperate to touch himself, but since he didn't Kurt silently rewarded the jock by palming his chin and turning his head, kissing him deeply, his tongue delving in to taste his delicious mouth again.

In time one finger turned to two, and soon after that two became three, leaving a bothered Kurt in it's wake, desperate to push himself inside that tight heat.

“Think you're ready?” he asked the taller teen, only to receive a small nod and a low “yeah, Princess” in reply. Pulling his fingers out he heard Puck wince at being empty again, but it wasn't long before Kurt had coated himself and placed his eager cock at the pink rim.

One hand on the base of his cock Kurt slid inside to long drawn out moans from both of them, and once he'd rested momentarily when he was all the way in he began to pull himself out again.

Soon enough their initial languid tempo turned frenzied, cries and mewls spilling into the abandoned locker room as Kurt slammed himself time and time again into Puck's sweet ass, holding his hips firmly in his hands. With each and every single thrust Kurt did a low smack would echo through the locker room from where their skin met, the sound positively sinful to their ears, only making them buck their bodies a little faster, a little harder, a little deeper...

Puck was shouting out at every little movement from Kurt, that wonderful little bundle of nerves inside him being brushed over and over again, bringing white spots before his teary eyes. It felt so good, so good...

“Are you gonna come Noah?” Kurt questioned the bulkier teen between harsh pants when he felt his release beginning to arise, bringing his hands around to stroke the other boy's cock in time with his thrust, sending Puck into a place of even more pleasure if such a thing was possible.

“Uh-huh,” Puck finally managed to grunt out between low wails of delight, his eyes finally overflowing with tears from how good Kurt was pounding into him. In the end it was a small flick of the wrist over the head of Puck's cock that had the muscular teen coming, thick milky white ropes streaking across the metal and the floor before him, Kurt soon fallowing when the inner walls around him suddenly clamped down around him. Biting into Puck's shoulder Kurt moaned deeply as he came hard into the condom, Puck's ass milking him for all he was worth.

Ten minutes later Puck watched Kurt leave with a small smile playing on the edges of his lips, and he soon fallowed the fair teen, wondering if he maybe some day would have the balls to ask Kurt to top him without him being purposely late beforehand. 

After all, there was only so many times he could stand outside in the cold, waiting for enough time to pass so that Kurt would scold him for being late before taking him so grandly like he'd done today.


End file.
